ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cait Sith (Mission)
Does anyone have any idea so far? There's a bit of a long CS if you talk to the NPC in Southern San d'OriaS, involving an Orc being freed from a cage by you. Just realized this is for the sandy part, lol. ~Kittyneko Hades That involves Back to the Beginning. See that page, and the corresponding quests, for more information. --Snojoex 17:57, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I have a gut feeling Mission 3 won't come until the next update, but then again we just may not have found anything yet. Keep looking. --Mitsukai-Hawke 02:32, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Damn them for making this difficult and annoying... Pyrix 19:44, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I think Mitsukai is right. I'm also guessing that there are only these missions so far, so people can get a feel of the WotG missions, but that people who don't have Wings of the Goddess yet, won't be too far behind. Thus giving everyone a fair chance to start out. I don't mind it anyway, even though i'm anxious to continue lol. Arcticwolfx 23:17, 25 November 2007 (UTC)Kittyneko of Hades I can understand that logic, but at the same time, I'm still highly doubtful of this. If you look at Chains of Promathia and Treasures of Aht Urhgan, when they came out, although they were definitely more streamline and to-the-point, they still took some time to discover because people needed to go out and do just that. That being said, when Treasures came out, they had Assault launched, as well as a good chunk of storyline missions available. That fact alone makes me think we're missing something when it comes to getting past Mission 3 here. Otherwise, SE made a huge screw-up in only releasing the first 3 missions, and not that many Campaign missions to do. --Snojoex 23:49, 25 November 2007 (UTC) The evidence of there only being three missions is in the .DATS. Thus, the third mission is the most current mission to date. (Left unsigned by Keyln) Well, in that case I stand by what I said in the SE made a huge screw-up in only releasing the first 3 missions. Ah well... Sorry for the reverting, Mitsukai. --Snojoex 05:24, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Didn't ToAU only come with like, 8 missions to start anyways? Mostly cutscenes? --Nobusagi 05:49, 26 November 2007 (UTC) It's very unfortunate that they have only released three missions so far. DOes anyone have the DAT file names to check out? -Kitosoma Leviathan There has to be something that we are not seeing yet. I find it very hard to believe that the only missions released at the expansion packs launch is: Go to maw, travel to nation, do 3 easy quests, visit maw again. There has to be more content that we are just missing as of right now. I am sure someone will figure it out shortly. -- 18:00, 26 November 2007 (UTC) When ToAU first came out, all there were 7 missions (6 of them cutscenes) and assault (If I recall correctly, there were only three ranks), and besieged. The hardest part of the ToAU missions when ToAU first came out was getting to one of the runic portals for the first time. Yeah, officially there are three missions for now, but at least it's a little more active than ToAU when it first came out. Just be glad it isn't like CoP where the first mission wiped everyone out, and defeating all three Promyvion bosses was considered a major accomplishment. --Keyln 14:11, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Him/Her Oh dear god, please not another "Is it a he or a she" argument. --Mitsukai-Hawke 00:57, 27 November 2007 (UTC) There shouldn't even be a argument: the game says "you have agreed to aid Cat (sic) Sith in his attempt to lessen..." Game, set, match. And yes, the Cat is a typo, it should be Cait as mentioned in the summary a few edits back. Leave it as such. --Snojoex 01:39, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I know noone wants to hear this, but in the Japanese version, Cait Sith uses feminine speech constructs and personal pronouns... --Nyiri 12:17 29 November 2007 (JST) I think it should be obvious that Cait Sith is a Feminant (sic?) Male . Think the Blonde dood from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Or the Preacher From South Park (Pray the Gay away). In game description for the Mission "Cait Sith" now says "You have agreed to help Cait Sith in her attempt to lessen the pain..." I guess Cait Sith is officially a girl now. Was this new description added recently? Because I do actually remember reading it as "He" just after I received the mission. Neonpimp 04:05, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Maybe Cait Sith is a genderbender? --FFXI-Melios 13:09, 22 December 2007 (UTC) At Fanfest, the development panel made a point of emphasizing that Cait Sith was female. There is no question about this. Personally, I'm glad the FFXI version of Midn-- I mean Cait Sith is female. It adds a new dimension to a long-running Final Fantasy entity. (--Eekiki 03:08, 29 March 2008 (UTC)) Any new known info? It's been some time since things have happened in regards to the WotG Missions. I'm guessing they didn't add to the content in the March update and we'll be waiting until this summer (June update) before anything new happens? I'm eager to continue on with this storyline as it really interests me. Demonicpagan 01:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) It has been confirmed that the next missions are going to be released in the June update JMorgan 17:39, 26 April 2008 (UTC) This page only refers to: "After getting the final cutscene from the quest Wrath of the Griffon you must zone out of San d'Oria (S). " This is only true of the San d'Oria Mission set. I am working on the Bastok set, and I am looking at needing 'Light in the Darkness' and 'Burden of Suspicion' quests for the Bastok path to finish the 'Cait Sith' mission. Infact, I have noticed that these pages do not organize the Wings of the Goddess mission sets correctly. --Wakirk 05:30, 20 January 2009 (UTC)